I'd lie
by hinata.nice
Summary: Si me preguntaran si lo amo, mentiría. // Songfic


I'd Lie

**I don't think that passenger seat Has ever looked this good to me He tells me about his night I count the colors in his eyes **

Estaba tan perdidamente enamorado de él, pero nunca se había dado cuenta. Me encanta admirar lo que para mi es lo más bello, él. Naruto me cuenta sobre lo que ha hecho esta noche, parece estar muy entusiasmado. Mientras él me cuenta, yo lo miro, estar con él es…es… como estar en el paraíso.

**Don't ever fall in love He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong And I don't think it ever crossed his mind He tells a joke, I fake a smile But I know all his favorite songs **

-¿Sabes, Hinata?… Nunca me he enamorado.- confiesa sonrojado y tocandose el pelo.

-No te creo.- me dije para mis adrentos. ¿Cómo podía ser que él, la persona más linda que conocía, nunca se hubiera enamorado?

-¿Haz dicho algo, Hina?.- dijo un poco confuso.

-No, Naruto, no he dicho nada.- y al terminar la oración, sonreí.

Él parecía tan despreocupado, como si la vida fuera tan fácil para él. Y yo, tan preocupada por que él no se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos, aunque por dentro me moría por gritar lo que sentía por él, pero esta timidez no me deja. No me deja ni si quiera decirle que es un muy buen amigo para mí, que es… mi mejor amigo, y que me gustaría a la vez que fuera más que eso.

**And I could tell you His favorite color's green He loves to argue Born on the seventeenth His sister's beautiful He has his father's eyes And if you ask me if I love him.. I'd lie **

Esos ojos azules, tan llenos de una hermosa luz, que me hacían tan feliz cada que los miraba, eran tan perfectos. Si alguien me preguntase si lo amo, aunque todo el mundo supiera la verdadera respuesta, mentiría.

**He looks around the room Innocently overlooks the truth Shouldn't I like your walk Doesn't he know that **

**I've had it memorized for so long **

Ahora me ha llevado a su casa, no es una mansión, ni es tan grande cómo es la mía, pero es acogedora, me siento como si estuviera en mi propio hogar. Él mira alrededor de la habitación, y después me mira a mí.

-Lo siento, Hinata. Olvidé limpiar mi humilde hogar.- dice apenado.

-No te preocupes, Naru. No hay ningún problema, no tienes que aparentar que eres ordenado siendo que no lo eres.- dije amablemente.

-Tienes razón, Hina. Me gusta mucho que seas mi amiga, porque contigo no tengo que aparentar ser algo que no soy.-sonrió.

-N-naru.-tartamudee, ya hacía algún tiempo que no lo había vuelto a hacer, pero con el simple hecho de estar con él me pongo un poco nerviosa.-también me gusta que seas mi amigo.- mis mejillas mostraron un pequeño sonrojo, causa a él.

Él se dirigió hasta un pequeño sofá que tenía en aquella habitación y me pidió que lo acompañase. Yo obedecí, y caminé atrás de él para admirar su caminar, me encantaba cada movimiento que él hiciese.

**He sees everything in black and white Never let nobody see him cry I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine **

Nos habíamos sentado en silencio, mientras él decidió recostarse en mis piernas, y yo me sonrojé cuando él lo había hecho. Él nunca había dejado que nadie lo viera llorar y yo no dejaría que nadie me viera deseando que él fuese mió, sólo mió.

**I could tell you His favorite color's green He loves to argue Born on the seventeenth His sister's beautiful He has his father's eyes And if you ask me if I love him.. I'd lie **

Siento que ya no puedo respirar, él, sigue despreocupado, como siempre, tan lleno de vida, de entusiasmo. Así que para olvidarme un poco de él, aunque esté recostado en mis piernas, cierro los ojos.

-Hina, no se te ocurra quedarte dormida, qué tal si tienes que volver a tu casa a una hora específica y te despiertas después.- me dijo bromeando un poco. Rápidamente abrí los ojos, y lo miré.

-No pasa nada, mi padre no está en Konoha.-le comenté.

-Y … ¿Qué hay de Neji?.

-Él se fue con Lee a estudiar y al parecer se quedará a dormir en su casa.

-¿Y tu hermana?

-En casa de su amiga, también se quedará a dormir con ella.

-Mmm … ya veo. Y … ¿si te quedas a dormir en mi casa?

-…- Me quedé sin habla. ¿Dormir con Naruto? … parecía que mi sueño se había vuelto realidad. Quedarme a ver como duerme Naruto. Lo había visto millones de veces dormir, pero nunca una noche entera. Si me quedaba, no dormiría para nada.

-Creo que no fue buena idea, ¿verdad? … has de pensar que mi casa no es tan grande, y si te quedarás tendrías que dormir en el sofá.- dijo un poco triste.

-¡No! ¡No te preocupes! ¡No me importaría en lo absoluto dormir en el sofá!- me dí cuenta de que había gritado un poco- Jeje- reí apenada.

-Ay, Hina, tu siempre tan ingenua. ¿Cómo crees que voy a dejar que mi mejor amiga se duerma en el sofá? Tú dormirás en mi cama, si es que decides quedarte.

-Está bien, Naru.

**He stands there, then walks away My God, if I could only say I'm holding every breath for you **

Entonces ví que cerró los ojos nuevamente, satisfecho porque había cumplido lo que quería, que me quedase yo a dormir con él, suspiré profundamente, tratando de sacármelo de la cabeza cerrando los ojos nuevamente, pero nunca he podido.

Abrí los ojos al darme cuenta que él se había levantado, y había por un vaso de agua. Lo miraba atenta, viendo como daba un pequeños sorbos a su vaso. Hasta eso lo hacía perfecto.

**He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar I think he can see through everything but my heart First thought when I wake up is My God, he's beautiful So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle **

Acercó una silla hacia donde yo estaba, después se dirigió a su armario y sacó una guitarra negra y se puso a tocar un poco. Es tan bello. Cada sonido que hacía con esa hermosa guitarra, hacía que me hipnotizara y que me quedara completamente perdida en su mirada, cada vez conocía más sobre él. Aunque siempre he sabido casi todo de él, conozco su canción favorita, su color favorito, su comida favorita, sé mucho, y sé lo suficiente.

Él se da cuenta de todo lo que pasa a su alrededor, menos de lo que hay en mi corazón.

Ya es un poco tarde, y me ha dado un poco de sueño, me senté en la cama de Naruto, pero sin darme cuenta me acosté después en ella, miré por la ventana y vi que el sol se había ocultado, y la luna estaba ahí, ocupando su lugar, al lado había un montón de estrellas brillantes.

Me quedé así por un rato, hasta que sentí que Naruto se acostaba junto a mí para apreciar ese maravilloso paisaje que se podía contemplar por su gran ventana.

-Hermoso ¿no?- preguntó.

-Sí, es completamente hermoso.- contesté- _Pero no tanto como tú naruto.-_ susurré.

-Hina, te quiero.

-Y yo a ti Naruto.- por fin lo había dicho, había dicho que lo quería, no de la manera en que quería que el lo supiera, pero le dije que lo quería, aunque el se refería a un "querer" más de amigos, que de otra cosa, pero no importaba, él me quería …

Sentía como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en ese momento tan especial en mi vida, pero aún así, no podía mantener más mis ojos abiertos, e, inconcientemente, me quedé dormida.

Parece que el sol quiere que me despierte, pues ha venido a molestarme un poco, pero no quiero abrir los ojos, así que me he volteado.

Algo está junto a mí, como si tuviera un oso a mi lado de mi mismo tamaño, así que he decidido abrazarlo. ¿Qué importa?, yo sólo quiero dormir un poco más. Hoy no tengo ningún plan.

-¿Hina?- alguien preguntó por mi. ¿Qué no me pueden dejar dormir? Quiero seguir soñando que estoy con Naruto.

-¡Hina!- dijo alguien gritando, me parecía un tanto conocida esa voz. Esperen.

-¿Naruto?- me levante enseguida.

Efectivamente, no había sido un sueño. Entonces, recordé que lo que había abrazado no era un oso, había sido Naruto, en eso, me puse coloradísima.

-Hina, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, lo siento Naru.-dije soltándole.

-No te preocupes, Hina, no me molesta que me abraces, es muy raro que lo hagas.

-Jeje.-reí abrazándolo otra vez. Me sentía feliz.

**Yes I could tell you His favorite color's green He loves to argue Oh, and it kills me His sister's beautiful He has his father's eyes And if you ask me if I love him.. If you ask me if I love him.. I'd lie**

**Pero aún así, si me preguntaras si lo amo … mentiría. **


End file.
